Gilmore Girls Ficlets
by HonorSkywalker
Summary: Moments in time . . . mostly humorous!
1. It wasn't that Lorelai couldn't cook!

**It wasn't that Lorelai couldn't cook at all!**

Ficlet 1: It wasn't that Lorelai couldn't cook!

It wasn't that Lorelai couldn't cook.

Over the years when she wasn't getting meals from the Inn's kitchen, she had made simple easy to make and relatively healthy meals for herself and the still growing Rory.

And no matter what others thought of her she didn't survive on just junk food alone, no matter how good it tasted.

And, no!

Lorelai's trouble with cooking was largely to do with a lack of interest in the Art itself. Basically she would get distracted by something, anything that she found more interesting at the time.

Then when she returned back to the stove later, having suddenly remembered what she was doing; smoke would be billowing from the oven where she'd been trying to cook a frozen pizza, or the bum would have been burnt out of the double tiered saucepan that she was attempting to steam frozen Dim Sims in.

Those poor, poor saucepans, all dying bravely after short mostly unused lives.

Even getting some basic cooking lessons hadn't helped at all, eggs would be splattered on floors or other places they shouldn't have been able to get.

Not to forget that memorable time when Lorelai had struggled to set the bowl properly in the professional chefs' mixer that Sookie owned. When it had been turned on the flour had ended up spread half way through the kitchen, covering both women so much in the process that they looked like ghosts.

The one positive from that unsuccessful lesson had came from when Lorelai was making her way home after the lesson. She'd managed to scare the bejesus out of that fraidy-cat Kirk when he'd seen her, artificially pale features taking on an unnatural hue in the moonlight. He'd ran away in terror at the sight of her. Lorelai hadn't been able to stop snickering when she later heard him going on about seeing a ghost.

It didn't bother Lorelai that she wasn't a cook, or a chef.

Especially when she had friends like Sookie who absolutely loved to cook and who was always willing to share her creations with friends, family and strangers. And being one of the first people to taste test Sookie's new cooking creations was a bonus of their friendship that Lorelai most definitely loved.

And then there was Luke.

He who fed her the junk food!

He who was her Coffee Angel!

Luke who fed Lorelai and provided her with that heavenly elixir known as Coffee, despite his disapproval about how unhealthy both were for her.

No, it definitely didn't bother Lorelai at all that she wasn't the best cook out there.

Although every now and then, regardless of her better judgment and previous experience warning her not to, Lorelia did get the urge to try her hand at cooking once again.

Why she never listened to the inner voice that warned her against it each of those times was beyond her.

Like now!

Shaking her head in dismay Lorelai looked at the charred bum of yet another Saucepan. Then held it over the open bin and murmured in a resigned tone.

"He did not live long Saucy Pan the Fifteenth, valiantly giving up his life in an attempt at cooking noodles. Forever may he rest in peace with his fellow compatriots!" She turned on the old tape deck sitting beside her and Taps began to play. She lowered him carefully into the bin and saluted.

The End!

The cooking disasters mentioned in this ficlet are all real and I will admit that I have actually committed them myself. Long live poor Saucy, he actually survived longer than any Saucepan I have previously owned.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls, love the show but don't own it and make no financial gain from playing with Amy Sherman-Palladino's much loved characters!


	2. Life's Mishaps

**Life's Mishaps**

I can't remember where the quote came from or if it was said just like I wrote it but I think it works in this context. Let me know what you think please. Oh and Happy Halloween or All Hallows Eve to any celebrants.

This little bitty is set just before the first season of the TV show.

Lorelai Gilmore wasn't a person who easily bowed to the whims of another person and was quite proud of that fact.

But she was also aware that, that very positive aspect of her personality had also led her to make some very awkward mishaps as well. Some would call them mistakes but Lorelai could never bring herself to call them that when one such mishap produced her beautiful baby Rory.

Although now that Rory was in her mid teens Lorelai had the uneasy feeling that her mostly easy relationship with her daughter was going to start being faced with the perils of Rory becoming an adult.

Her baby as an adult . . . it was a scary thought.

She wasn't ready for Rory to grow up . . . to get a boyfriend . . . to go to college . . . to get married and have kids of her own.

In many ways Rory was surprisingly a lot more innocent to the ways of life than Lorelai could ever remember being. And it worried her that Rory's innocence could lead her to be taken advantage of and/or hurt in some way.

But as much as she would like to protect her from any such problems Lorelai knew that she would just have to let Rory learn how to survive the world as an independently hopefully successful woman.

Lorelai swore to be there for her as much as possible without trying to impede her growth. She knew that there would be mishaps along the way and she only hoped that they weren't too damaging.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile as Rory and her friend Lane entered the living room smiling happily and practically vibrating with the youthful energy.

Rory might be on her way to growing up but she wasn't grown up just yet and Lorelai decided to stop thinking about it and just live in the moment.

After all as someone once said - "Life is what passes you by while you are too busy waiting and preparing for the next big thing . . . so take a moment here and there while you've got the chance . . . otherwise your whole life could pass you by and the only thing you will have to look back on are plans and disappointments of chances passed."


End file.
